fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Futari wa Sisters Pretty Cure
Futari wa Sisters Pretty Cure 'is MoonlightRainbow's fanseries. Its main themes are Family, Friendship, Sisterhood and Diversity. It is first season with two cures since ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Story Futari wa Sisters Pretty Cure Episodes Hinata Mei is athletic girl with a lot of friends but is very lazy when it comes to studying. Suzuki Ukyo is a shy and clever girl who gets good grades but is very clumsy when it comes to sports. After marrige of their parents Ukyo and her father move in with Mei an her mother which neither of them is particularly happy about. Two girls just can't get along and feel like they have nothing in common. Things change one day, when they encounter two mysterious creatures Peppy and Poppy who tell them that they fairies from Misteria Valley. With power of two fairies Mei any Ukyo end up transforming into legendary warriors Sisters Pretty Cure. Can two girls work past their differences to save the world or will they fail and fall even further apart? Characters Pretty Cure '''Hinata Mei - Mei is athletic girl with a lot of friends and a member of her school's volleyball team. While she is very competitive when it comes to sports she doesn't give much effort into her studies. She is kind to her friends and is seen as very friendly and talkative girl at school but can be very mean towards people she doesn't like and is very impatient. She is determined to dislike Ukyo and Hikaru and argues a lot with her mother as she is still mad at her for breaking up with her father. At first Mei isn't very fond of being Pretty Cure and claims that having to pair up with Ukyo must be a huge mistake but as time goes on she starts to take being legendary warrior seriously. Her alter ego is Cure Energy an her theme colours are orange and red. Suzuki Ukyo - Ukyo is clever but very shy girl. She is a big dreamer and loves imagining different stories in her head. Because of her bad experiences when she was younger she has trouble trusting people and doesn't make friends very easily. When around people she doesn't know well she is usually quiet and listens but isn't sure how to join in conversation - she always worries that she annoys people when she talks to them and that she is boring. When around those she is close with she is more relaxed and shows her funny side. She is top of her class and works very hard for her grades. She is quite clumsy and isn't fond of most of sports and dislikes volleyball especially strongly. Ukyo is very kind and cares about others a lot but most people don't know that as she is too shy to show them her feelings. She is huge bookworm and is almost always seen reading a book. She had to transfer schools after she moved with her father to live with Mei and Madoka and has trouble fitting in. She takes her job as Pretty Cure very seriously and was very excited when she first became one because it reminded her of fantasy novels. Her alter ego is Cure Fantasy and her theme colours are green and blue. Fairies Peppy - Poppy - Polly - Villains Other Characters Suzuki Hikaru - Ukyo's father and Mei's step-father. He cares deeply for his daughter and lways tries his best to get close to Mei but she always refuses his attempts and is often very rude to him. Hikaru is also anamazing cook which is something even Mei finds hard to deny. Suzuki Madoka - Mei's mother and Ukyo's step-mother. She has troubled relationship with her daughter who is mad at her for breaking up with her father. Suzuki Iris - Ukyo's decased mother. Hinata Atsushi - Mei's father. He is a scientist who is very dedicated to his work and often ends up neglecting eating or sleeping to the point Madoka believed he cared about it more than his family. Items TwinStern Watch '- Transformation item. Locations 'Misteria Valley '- Home of the fairies. 'Suzuberu Falls - Town where series takes place. Suzuberu High School - School Mei and Ukyo attend. Music Gallery mei and ukyo.png|Ukyo and Mei in their school uniforms. ukyo and mei.png|Ukyo and Mei in their everday clothes. ukyo and mei halloween.png|Ukyo and Mei dressed for Halloween energy and fantasy.png|Cure Energy and Cure Fantasy Trivia *This is third duo series, following Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. *This is first series with two cures in which characters aren't 14 years old. *This is first Pretty Cure season to have cures that are step-siblings. *All fairies' names start with letter P and end with letter Y. **This is first Pretty Cure season in which all fairies have names that start with same letter. *This is first Pretty Cure season in which all cures attend high school. Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Futari wa Sisters Pretty Cure